Secret Crush
by KrystalSteele
Summary: spin off from my own story, Marked. rated T for language.


_**AkuDemy**_

_**8/9**_

The blonde boy sat at his desk, twirling his pen between his fingers. He sat the pen down on his desk, balancing on the tip, then twirled his fingers, making the pen rise and spin in the air.

"Stop showing off, Demyx Suzumura!"

Demyx's concentration broke and his pen went flying across the room into the hands of a smug-looking redhead.

"Axel, leave him alone," the second redhead said. "Why should I leave him alone, Reno? It's fun to pick on poor, defense-less Demyx," Axel smiled and his eyes flashed bright emerald green as the pen spun in the air on its own.

"Like your one to talk Flynn, look what you're doing," the blonde shot back, getting angry.

"You two shut up, I hear the teacher coming," Reno said, trying to calm the boys. They ignored him completely.

"Do you _ever_ know how to leave someone alone Axel? All you do is fuck with people to get them angry! Does it get you off or something," Demyx shouted back, rising out of his seat.

His normally light aquamarine eyes flashed brighter, then darkened to an almost pitch black color.

Axel was surprised at the dramatic mood change of the normally happy, sweet, and hyper blonde mage. He secretly loved how their personalities clashed: Demyx being hyper, sweet, and specializing in Aqua* magic; Axel being moody, an instigator, and specializing in Ignisu* magic.

Despite all this, he loved Demyx more then he cared to admit out loud. Now, his face showed an indignant smile, thinking about how cute the blonde is when he's angry.

"Well maybe it does get me off Dem, care to help me find out?"

This made Demyx surprised, his eyes reverted back to aquamarine blue, and he fell back into his chair. His eyes narrowed into slits and his temper flared again, "Quit fucking with me Axel!"

The redhead walked across the quiet classroom everyone and the teacher was silent, the same smile plastered on Axel's face.

Axel leaned leaned down and said, "Hm. You sure do say the word 'fuck' an awful lot. Are you trying to imply something?"

Demyx blushed and stammered, "N-no! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

Axel's smile got wider when he whispered, "That's not all I'll put in your mouth." Demyx turned redder and shoved the redhead away, "Stop!"

Axel simply put his hands up in a signal of surrender, backing away, "Okay. Calm down Dem."

Demyx was COMPLETELY confused now. Sure he had strong feelings of attraction towards the redhead, but they normally acted like they hated each other at school. '_What the hell is he thinking? Fuck!_'

The blonde made a decision, stood up out of his chair, and threw his hands towards the redhead, making water shoot out at him.

Axel's eyes widened and everyone moved out of the way of the water, Demyx just lowered his arms and smiled. The teacher finally spoke, "Suzumura! You're not supposed to be using magic against another student!"

Demyx just kept his eyes on Axel, his eyes flashing bright green, the water rising off as steam. Axel walked right up to Demyx, chest to chest, and whispered, "If you wanted to get me wet, or slick I guess you could call it, we could've gone somewhere else y'know."

Demyx blushed slightly as the Ignisu user leaned closer and pressed their lips together softly, causing the whole class to gasp.

Axel pulled back and smiled, grabbing Demyx's hand to lead him out of the room. The blonde stammered and brought his other hand up to his lips, "Axel..."

"Mr. Flynn, Suzumura. Where do you two think you're going? Both of you know that using magic to fight and cursing is against the school rules. Do you hear me? Your both getting detention for all this."

Demyx stopped dead, his blue eyes widening in panic. Axel smiled slightly, not because he got detention, but because he spotted his twin brother mumbling softly, staring at the teacher.

The teacher suddenly had a blank look in his eyes, and when he blinked a couple times, he asked, "What's with this water all over the floor? Someone clean this up and get seated."

Reno spoke up, "I'll clean it up Mr. Highwind." The redhead leaned down and laid his hands in the water, his fingers absorbing his element back into him.

Axel and Demyx sat side by side and semi payed attention to class, sneaking looks at each other every now and then.


End file.
